


Complete

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 7 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.The night after their first time, Ben starts crying.





	Complete

The morning after their first night together, Ben started crying. He didn’t mean to, but he was lying in bed, looking at Poe and out of nowhere, the tears came. Feeling. It was just so much feeling. Ben could feel the light and the dark and everything that existed in the world, and he cried.

“Ben?”

Poe looked over, saw him crying and jumped to chivalrous attention. “Ben?” he asked, springing up onto his knees. “Ben, darling, are you okay?”

A blush crossed his face, and Ben pulled the covers tighter around himself. It didn’t matter that he and Poe had made love the night before; he still felt naked, vulnerable and totally exposed. “I’m fine,” he nearly squeaked out. “I promise I’m fine.”

Poe’s expression said it all. He had a raised eyebrow and asked without words why Ben was crying.

“I don’t know! I just...I was looking at you and thinking about how wonderful last night was, and how amazing you are, and I just...felt too much. I started crying because I felt too many things, all at once.” 

Poe’s hand on his face was gentle, and grounded him, bringing him back to the ground gently. “Ben,” he said softly. “It’s okay. I felt it too. I felt the pull of us together, and this explosion of energy when we were finally...like we were supposed to be.” 

“You sure you’re not a little in tune with The Force?” Ben laughed, wiping at his eyes. The overly emotional moment was passing, but he still felt like everything came down to the two of them. It was the two of them against everything. “You seem to have really felt it too…” 

“I’m in tune with you, Ben Solo.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm,” Poe said confidently. “I’m in tune with you, and I’ve heard what Luke Skywalker has to say about you. You’re one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. It’s no wonder that I feel things when I’ve been together with you…” 

“We’re always going to be together, right?” Ben asked. He knew that it sounded weak, a little bit desperate, but he could not help himself. “I mean, you and me…” 

Poe chuckled, sensing his distress at his words. “Yes, we are,” he said firmly. “I couldn’t imagine my life without you. We’re going to be just fine, Ben.” 

“I believe you,” he promised, even though doubt lingered in his mind. That doubt hardly seemed to mean a thing when coupled with how completed he felt. He was complete. 

 


End file.
